


Bedroom Hymns

by redluna



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: There are some perks, Eames decides, to this whole monogamy business.





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I never posted this wee bit of smutty fluff over here, so, hey, enjoy?
> 
> Inspired via this lovely bit of art: http://motetus.tumblr.com/post/56266413895/more-shameless-arthureames-schmoop-i-am-sorry-i

Eames would never be a morning person, but it was hard even for him to stay asleep when fingers were starting to slip past the band of his pajama bottoms. He turned towards the source of the distraction with a idle hum, not even bothering to open his eyes. He didn't need to, after all, to know who it was. There had only been one person in his bed for years now.  
  
"Did I not tire you out enough last night?" he asked.  
  
The laugh he got in response was soft, full of a warm wryness. "Well you did make a valiant effort," Arthur said. "Perhaps your old age is finally catching up with you."  
  
Eames scoffed, trying to go for sounding offended but knowing that there was too much amusement in his voice for it. "I'll show you old," he muttered. He still didn't open his eyes, didn't need to in order to find the blanket. He tugged it down just a little, enough that he can feel the wiry tickle of Arthur's public hairs against the outside of his wrist. Arthur tended to sleep in the nude when the weather was warm enough for it and Eames was hardly one to try to dissuade him out of it.  
  
He isn't surprised to find that the fingers are dipping deeper down into his trousers now. Arthur somehow managed to have a competitive nature even when sleepy. It probably showed just how gone Eames was that he was capable of feeling fond over such a thing.  
  
"Mmm, I think I'm awake enough for this, if not much else." Arthur turned his fingers to pinch the inside of Eames' thigh before he can say anything. "And don't even think about calling me old. I'm still younger then you."  
  
If Eames' eyes were open he'd be rolling them. "Only by a year and a half." But the teasing has to stop then because Arthur is curling his hand around Eames' cock and it's next to impossible to focus on anything other then giving as good as he gets.  
  
Despite the people that would try to convince you otherwise, monogamy actually did come with its own set of perks. And one of those was knowing your bed partner's body almost as well as you did your own. For instance, Eames knew that if he could twist his hand just right, dragging his calluses against the underside of Arthur's cock, he could get the other man's breath to hitch around a gasp. But at the same time he knew now to work a few slow strokes in or else he would have Arthur going off in his hand far too early.  
  
"Freaking tease," Arthur mumbled. It wasn't like he wasn't giving as good as he got, though, gripping down at the base of Eames' cock when his partner tried to thrust up into the welcoming grasp of his hand. "You don't get to come before I do. Isn't fair."  
  
"Of course," Eames said. "How rude of me."  
  
Arthur was going to say something, Eames could hear the stirrings of it in his throat, but then he pumped his hand down hard, cutting the words off before they could even come. It didn't keep Arthur from speaking, of course, which is only right since Eames wouldn't want that. Arthur tended to say such lovely things when he got lost in the middle of pleasure.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, _yes_ , Eames." He was bucking his hips up into Eames' hold now, ready as ever to take just what he wants. "When I actually wake up I'm gonna fuck you right into this mattress."  
  
Eames hummed, as though considering this. Arthur's hand had gone still around his cock once the man got so focused on his own pleasure, but Eames didn't really mind. He knew it wouldn't be left that way for long, after all. "How do you know it won't be _me_ fucking _you_?" He shifted his head closer, forehead all but touching Arthur's. He can hear the way Arthur fighting to catch his breath around his moans, loving the whine that comes from the man when he ran his thumb across the head of the cock in his hand. "Scratch that, actually. Maybe I'll let you fuck my mouth instead. Been awhile since we've done that, yeah?"  
  
Eames knew he'd won this little game of one-up-manship when Arthur groaned out his name, only lasting one more jagged thrust before coming in his hand.  
  
Arthur got to win a little bit in his own right, though, because it only took a few pumps of his hand for Eames to come as well, showing just how much Arthur had managed to affect him.  
  
Eames knew he should probably get up, at least to wash his hands, but all of his former lethargy had returned tenfold in his post orgasmic state. He reached down to tug the blanket back up around Arthur's hips, chuckling when Arthur grumbled. "What is it?"  
  
"There's a wet stain," Arthur said.  
  
"Then get over here," Eames said. "Or am I no longer your own personal space heater?" He grinned when Arthur shuffled closer to him and could feel the curve of Arthur's own smile when their lips brushed together.  
  
"Hey," Arthur murmured, "guess what?"  
  
"Mmm?" Eames was already starting to float around the edges of sleep.  
  
"I love you," Arthur slid in with just a hint of slyness, like they didn't say it to each practically every day.  
  
"And I love you too, my gorgeous idiot," Eames laughed. "Now shut up so we can sleep. You're supposed to be fucking my face later, remember?"  
  
They fell asleep just like that barely a minute later, Arthur's arm draped across Eames while Eames' fingers tangled in Arthur's hair, holding onto each other as if the other would ever even think of going elsewhere.


End file.
